


The Fall: Snow Day

by nachokage



Series: The Fall [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 4Funsies, Alternate Universe, Chill Day, Christmas Special, Snow Day, Snowballs & such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachokage/pseuds/nachokage
Summary: This is a short chapter I wrote for Christmas because I just felt like to. Completely ouf of both the original Canon and The Fall's Canon.





	The Fall: Snow Day

Her face was cold.

Syndra had not expected the snowball to hit her. She was just walking around the forest that surrounded the country house they had all been invited to. There were too many people inside for her to feel comfortable. There was too much noise, too much warmth and too much drink; in her opinion, that was a horrible combination.

And it was because of that horrible combination that the snowball fight had started. Shen had noticed that she wasn't in the house and, when he went out in order to look after her, most of the people that had been comfortably eating and drinking inside the building had followed him out.

I hadn't taken long for the battle to break out; Syndra had been hearing the shouts for more than fifteen minutes. Still, she had not expected that a ball would reach her.

Only later she learnt that it wasn't their intention; Shen had already found her and, while the Ionian ninja was walking towards her, Ekko had thrown one of his special snowballs. It hit Shen, but it didn't stop there; it kept on moving and ended up hitting Syndra.

She had been about to scream back then. She hated being touched, no matter what the thing that made contact was, and she cared even less if it was alive or not. But the cold feel of the snowball had brought her down to Valoran again. It was time for fun and joy. It was a time meant for sharing, for loving and laughing. And that was what she definitely wanted to do.

But then the snowball, the very same snowball that Ekko had thrown seconds ago, hit her again, now in the back of her head.

...

 

Annie had seen it all; the start of the snow battle, the huge Ice castle that had been built by Trundle and Anivia that was now home to a sieging game, Brand's long face and... that event.

Ekko had not expected such an answer from Syndra. Even Shen, who had been hit by Ekko's snowball, had tried to protect him from the upcoming frozen answer from Syndra. But it was not enough; hundreds of snowballs suddenly appeared in front of Syndra, floating, and only a few seconds later they were all flying towards Ekko's face.

She would have loved to protect him; if she had been able to throw Tibbers there he might have blocked some of the snowballs. But she was out of range. Annie saw Yasuo in the ice fortress, who was also frustrated by the impotence, since he was also too far to create a wall and stop the incoming snowballs.

...

 

No one had expected Tahm Kench to appear there and save the day when everyone thought that Ekko's face was going to be erased by the pressurized ice that was about to hit him.

No one saw him coming; he suddenly appeared under the Zaunite boy's feet and swallowed him whole. Tahm Kench laughed while the Iron Solari locket that he was keeping on his right hand shone as bright as the sun.

Once the rain of snowballs was over, Tahm Kench spit Ekko out of his belly and bowed, just like an artist waiting for the audience's applause.

And the audience delivered.


End file.
